


Sleep Sweet

by notjustmom



Series: Box of 64 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluffy, M/M, angsty bits, mostly a fluffernutter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Bedtime at Baker Street...





	

**Author's Note:**

> and yes, if you are wondering, I'm writing Sherlock and John to be the parents I wish I could be.

Sherlock had gone to tuck Rosie into bed and read her one last story before lights out time; John had been proofreading his latest post and mumbled something as Sherlock had kissed his cheek softly before quietly leaving their room. He stretched and put a hand down where Sherlock should have been and found a cold bed. Most nights, they went to bed together, unless Sherlock was working a case and up pacing or thinking on the couch, and most nights, John just took it for granted that Sherlock was there. Tonight, when he felt the emptiness, he shivered, and closed his eyes, before he could take a normal breath. He's fine, he's just putting Rosie to bed, he's - damn. He slipped out of bed and moved in the way that Rosie dubbed his 'ninja walk.' Where she came up with these phrases...he stopped at the doorway to Rosie's room and his breath caught again.

Rosie was still awake reading, her hand resting in Sherlock's hair as he had fallen asleep in the chair, his head was nested on his arms on the edge of Rosie's bed, and he was softly snoring. Rosie looked up then, and put a finger to her lips. John nodded and smiled at her. She was six now, he reminded himself with a jolt. How the hell did that happen, he wondered to himself, as he slid down the wall until he was sitting and closed his eyes.

John thought back to when they had first moved back here, after...after - he had slept badly the first few nights, adjusting to being back, and Rosie had been restless, teething, if he remembered correctly, she was getting molars or some such nonsense, or maybe it was a cold, he couldn't quite recall. Finally one night, Sherlock took Rosie from his arms and rumbled gently, 'go to bed, John.' At first John tried to resist, but saw the look in Sherlock's eyes, and he knew there would be no discussion, so he nodded and went to bed, where he slept for twelve hours. When he woke up, it was quiet, too quiet, and he wasn't quite certain where he was until he took a deep breath and it registered that he was back home, back in Baker Street. He was stiff from sleeping so long, so he took his time getting out of bed, then wrapped his robe around himself and moved stealthily into the front room. Sherlock was sound asleep on the couch, Rosie cradled safely against his chest, snorting contentedly and John had fallen slowly to his knees, without quite knowing why. The gentle mid-morning summer light hit the couch then, and John blinked hard at the honest, simple beauty of the man he loved, holding his daughter so protectively against his chest and he shook himself out of his moment of -

"John?" Sherlock was kneeling next to him, observing him gently, his long fingers resting on John's leg. 

"Hey."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just missed you - I - you weren't there, and I -"

Sherlock grinned sheepishly at him. "Fell asleep reading..." He saw the haunted look in John's eyes and nodded. Without another word, he moved his hand into John's and threaded their fingers together, and they stood up together. Sherlock turned his head back towards Rosie and whispered, "five more minutes, then lights out."

"Yes, Da. I love you."

"I love you, too, Rosie. Sleep sweet." He blew her a kiss as he led John back to bed.

Once they got back into bed and John was tightly wrapped around Sherlock, his head resting on his chest, Sherlock's fingers stroking John's hair, he asked quietly, "when did you start saying that to her?"

"'Sleep sweet'?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm, I think...it was the first time I put her to bed. Never wanted her to have the nightmares - I know I can't stop that from happening, but, I figure the idea can't hurt."

John pressed himself up so he could look Sherlock in the eyes. "Sleep sweet, love."

Sherlock kissed him softly and closed his eyes, "sleep sweet, John."

John reached over and turned the light off, snuggled closer to Sherlock and fell asleep to the vibrations of his love's heartbeat thrumming against his fingertips.


End file.
